


True smiles

by Serahne



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Most pre-killing game setting, Or just plain AU, Sometimes established relationship, Sometimes pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Collection of Celesgiri prompts from my tumblr.





	1. Artificial World

**Author's Note:**

> Established Relationship - "Getting lost in Ikea"

“Are you… pretending to be lost, Kyoko ?” Celes asked after a few minutes of walking around between the ‘Bathroom’ and the ‘Kitchen’ parts of the store. “For my enjoyment maybe ?”

Kirigiri looked at her, surprised.

“Pretending to be lost ? Why would I do that ?” She replied, looking left and right before turning left, as Celestia had expected she would. “Believe it or not, I’m actually _trying_ to get us out of here, and I would appreciate some help from your part.”

“Who would have known that the Ultimate Detective would need help to find the exit in such place ?” Celes cocked her head on the side. “I’m tired of following you, let’s take a break ! Then we will just ask someone for directions, alright ?”

She didn’t wait for an answer and went to sit at one of the table located in one of the most expensive kitchen displayed on this part of the store - go big or go home, as they said, and in this case, going home wasn’t an option. Kirigiri didn’t seem too keen with the idea, but she wasn’t about to aimlessly drag Celes through Ikea either. She hasn’t fallen _that_ low, yet.

“Alright” she sighed, taking place next to the Ultimate Gambler. “Let’s sit for a while.”

“You know what would be great ? You making us some tea. I’m so dry I’m about to crumble. If you don’t do anything, you could be accused to have failed to provide assistance. Don’t you get death penalty for such thing ?”

Kyoko shook her head, a smile on her lips.

“Are you taking an interest in law, now ?”

“I’m a woman of many talents” Celes replied. “My tea, please ?”

The Detective made a show of opening the different drawers in the fake-kitchen, offering Celes a just-as-fake smile when nothing could be found inside.

“I think we are running out of tea.” She shrugged. “That’s too bad. This kitchen was almost perfect. Now I’m starting to wonder if I’m really going to buy it.”

Celes chuckled behind his hand.

“My, my, Detective. You do have a sense of humor ?”

“Didn’t you know ?” replied Kirigiri. “I’m a woman of many talents.”

She held out her hand for Celes to take it.

“Let’s work together and find the exit ? What do you say ?”

Their hands slid easily against each others.

“I’m saying that it’s an excellent idea. I need something a little more real than everything in here. Lies and pretends get old very fast. Don’t hold my words against me later, of course. ”

“I won’t” Kyoko said, though they both knew that she would.


	2. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon, during a party. "Being caught making out with someone you're not dating".

“Well, ladies, getting friendly I see ?”

Kirigiri felt Celes push her away and the back of her head hit the inside of the closet. Her lips were still tickling from their kissing session and her arms around the other’s waist. The sudden rush of light inside their little hideout made her unable to recognize immediately who had found them. Celes didn’t have this problem.

“Hagakure ?” she hissed. “Go away ! Go back to the party !”

The teenage boy stupidly blinked, proving that he probably wasn’t sober. Kirigiri rolled her eyes : she had no patience for stupidity, and even less and this stupidity was enhanced by alcohol.

“So… you are together ?” Hagakure said. “Because like… congratulations.”

“No we aren’t together, idiot.” Celes replied. “I just accepted to help Kyo - Kirigiri with her investigation. She needs some datas about the way darkness improves sensory perceptions. But of course someone like you would have his mind in the gutter.”

Once again, something inside Hagakure’s brain didn’t seem to connect.

“Sensory… what ? Wait, can I watch ?”

Kirigiri felt something snap inside her and she cut Celes off before she could say anything else.

“No. Actually, this needs to be done in very scientific conditions. So. Goodbye.”

She took a silently-giggling Celes by the hand and dragged her out of the room. They needed to find another closet to continue their… scientific experiment.


End file.
